Déclaration d'amour universel
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Un petit OS expliquant la raison pour laquelle on trouve des drapeaux britannique partout en France sur les vêtements et accessoires dans les magasins. Enfin cela n'est qu'à mon humble avis bien sûr.
1. Déclaration d'amour universel

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Personnages : **England & France**  
Autres : **Un petit OS que j'ai écris en me réveillant, eh oui j'ai de l'inspiration qui m'est venu en masse d'un coup en pensant à cette histoire de drapeaux british présent partout sur les vêtements et accessoires dans les magasins en France xD.  
A chaque fois que je vois ça en magasin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à du FrUk, ça colle tellement bien que mon cerveau m'a donné de l'inspiration pour écrire sur ce sujet x)**  
**Et oui je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une affaire de mode ! Si France met des drapeaux british partout, ce n'est pas pour rien, surtout qu'à Londres il n'y a PAS DU TOUT la même chose avec des drapeaux français... 8D *sort loin*

Enfin bref sinon je remercie encore et toujours ma correctrice de bien vouloir prendre de son temps pour me corriger (d'ailleurs j'ai presque pas fait de fautes ce coup-ci je suis fière de moi héhé *SBAFF*).

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise =D  
Pensez à moi la prochaine fois que vous verrez le drapeaux britannique sur des vêtements ou accessoires en France. *Tousse*

* * *

Angleterre ressortait d'une réunion qui avait eu lieu en France et ayant un peu de temps libre avant de retourner chez lui (il avait prévu large vu que la durée des réunions augmentait souvent à cause des disputes qui ne cessaient de se déclarer) il décida d'aller se balader un peu dans Paris.  
Non pas qu'il aimait cette ville ou quoique ce soit d'autre hein, il fallait juste qu'il se tienne au courant des derniers changements en tant que rival, c'était juste pour une pure raison informative hein ! Il devait toujours rester au courant de ce qui se passait chez son rival ainsi que tout ce qui il y avait de nouveau chez lui, c'est donc pour cela qu'il se bousillait les yeux à lires ses livres, qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux à regarder ses films (autant ceux tout publics que -18ans), qu'il faisait subir un supplice à son palais en goûtant ses nouvelles spécialités, ect.  
Mais comme dit plus tôt, tout cela n'était juste que pour s'informer, il ne prenait absolument pas le moindre plaisir à faire tout cela mais il se devait de le faire en tant que bon rival ! Et puis comment ferait-il pour se moquer et critiquer son voisin d'Outre-Manche si il n'avait plus rien sous la dent pour cela ? Ressortir sans cesse des vieilles choses finirait par être redondant et le français n'en serait plus affecté de la même manière. Se moquer de choses nouvelles sur lui avait toujours son petit effet, encore plus lorsque les prévisions de l'anglais sur la chute de la chose se réalisaient. Bon par contre ça l'était beaucoup moins quand la chose avait du succès et que Francis prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui avec un air du genre « Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit ! ».

Arthur grogna en se rappelant de ce genre de choses et étant trop perdu dans ses songes il se prit un poteau en pleine figure.  
Magnifique.  
Il poussa un juron avant de reculer et de faire face audit poteau avec une très forte envie de le tordre en deux et de balancer le plus loin possible quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un poteau mais un panneau publicitaire et ce qu'il vit dessus le choqua.  
Il y avait son drapeau dessus !  
Furieux, le British se mit à lire ce qui était marqué sur la publicité en étant persuadé que c'était quelque chose qui allait dégrader son image et fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.  
Il y avait juste marqué quelques renseignements concernant le prix, le magasin, la taille, ect., que des détails mineurs concernant un banal vêtement.  
Bizarre… Enfin bon après tout ce n'était qu'un vêtement comme ça, pas de quoi s'alarmer.  
Mais l'anglais était quand même curieux et voulait voir ce que trafiquer Francis à mettre son drapeau sur ses vêtements, vêtements qui étaient réputés pour être au top de la mode et les meilleurs du monde.

C'est ainsi qu'Arthur Kirkland prit d'assaut les magasins parisiens à la recherche d'informations, cela faisait d'ailleurs un bon bout de temps qu'il n'était pas venu en y repensant, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion à vrai dire. Il s'attendait à la clique habituelle de vêtements ringards et sans le moindre goût esthétique lorsqu'il vit encore son drapeau sur un tee-shirt, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Son drapeau présent sur un sac à main, une sacoche, un bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles en toc, des brassards, des… Des ceintures même ! Oh my god !  
L'anglais regardait tout cela bouche bée et vit qu'en plus des drapeaux de son pays il y avait aussi des symboles le représentant, des bus londoniens, des boîtes aux lettres, des… Chevaux avec leur cavaliers soldats, des images de Big Ben, du Buckingham Palace, du London Bridge, il y en avait même avec ses armoiries dessus !  
Cela en fut de trop pour Angleterre qui sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il partit s'assoir sur un banc avant de fixer tous ces produits avec son drapeau ou des références à son pays comme si il venait de voir un fantôme, ou encore pire.  
Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sale frog faisait cela ? Etait-ce pour se moquer de lui ? Pourtant, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi mettre son effigie partout serait un signe de moquerie, c'était vraiment trop bizarre.  
Bouleversé, il observait toute cette marchandise lorsque quelque chose attira son attention et le fit sourire inconsciemment, sur un des drapeaux Britannique d'un tee-shirt il n'y avait pas le bleu, bleu qui représentait l'Ecosse. Mais pourquoi venait-il de sourire à cette vision ? Il se fila une claque mentale avant de se reprendre et de décider de demander directement aux français pourquoi ils faisaient cela, c'était le moyen le plus simple de comprendre et il n'allait certainement pas le demander à Francis.

« Aheum excusez-moi mademoiselle ? » S'adressa-t-il à une vendeuse avec un parfait accent français mais qui révélait quand même ses origines anglaises.

« Oui ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais savoir…. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a mo- le drapeau Britannique sur un aussi grand nombre de vos produits ? »

La vendeuse eut une réaction à laquelle l'anglais ne s'attendait pas vraiment, elle prit un air neutre, voire limite snob et haussa les épaules avant de sortir comme si c'était la chose la plus banal du monde « Parce que c'est à la mode ». Mais oui voyons ! Quelle question débile venait-il de poser à cette charmante dame en lui faisant perdre son précieux temps ? C'était à la mode voilà pourquoi !  
Hahaha mais oui bien sûr…  
Arthur n'y croyait pas le moindre du monde. Comment ça c'était à la mode de mettre son drapeau partout ? Il n'était pas la superpuissance mondiale à ce qu'il sache, c'était son petit frère qui avait ce titre et c'était certainement plus logique de mettre son drapeau que le sien ! Alors pourquoi ?  
Troublé, Angleterre sortit du magasin et alla en voir d'autre, peut-être s'était-il aventuré par mégarde dans un magasin spécial qui vendait une grande partie de produit avec son drapeau hein ?  
Sauf qu'il dût constater que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Dans CHAQUE magasin qu'il alla voir, il y avait son drapeau quelque part. Il croisa aussi celui américain mais beaucoup moins présent que le sien, quant aux drapeaux des autres Pays ils étaient inexistants.  
Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fier, honoré et heureux de voir son drapeau ainsi chez son rival ou alors s'il ne devait pas se sentir tout le contraire de cela.  
Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre d'où sortait cette folie de mettre son drapeau partout.  
Alors qu'il se tenait la tête comme un dépressif anxieux qui avait l'impression d'avoir foutu sa vie en l'air, ce fut à ce moment précis que le français se décida pour apparaître.  
Merveilleux.  
Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un meilleur timing que celui-ci !

« Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant mon étalage de vêtements à te prendre la tête comme ça ? On dirait que tu viens de faire une merveilleuse trouvaille mais qu'elle est beaucoup trop chère pour toi ! » Dit-il en riant.

Arthur avait très envie de lui mettre un pain dans la figure, là tout de suite, et rien à faire de savoir qu'ils étaient dans un magasin ou non. Le sourire idiot que le français avait sur le visage lui donner encore plus envie de le faire mais il se retint.

« Ahaha très drôle ! J'aimerais bien savoir la tête que tu ferais toi si tu voyais ton foutu drapeau présent partout sur mes vêtements et accessoires ! »

Ca y est, il l'avait dit, il sentait que l'autre allait encore plus se foutre de lui mais il fallait qu'il sache, s'il se moquait de lui Arthur n'allait pas le laisser faire plus longtemps et mettrait un terme à cette mascarade !

« C'est donc ça qui te perturbe ? Voyons Arthur réfléchit ! D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais mettre le drapeau de mon cher et tendre rival sur toute ma garde-robe ainsi que mes accessoires et que j'irais jusqu'à rendre cela à la mode ? » Répondit-il en souriant d'un air charmeur et malicieux.

« Euh… Pour te foutre de moi ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre hein ?

« Alala... Tu n'es vraiment pas futé Arthur. » Soupira-t-il. « Comment pourrais-je me moquer de toi avec une attention aussi délicate et charmante ? »

« Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais cela dans un autre but que celui de te moquer. »

Il entendit le français soupirer puis lui prendre la main et venir embrasser tendrement le dos de cette dernière devant ses yeux. Angleterre devint tout rouge à ce geste mais n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que Francis se mit à lui parler.

« C'est parce que je t'aime, idiot. » Dit-il doucement en relevant légèrement la tête pour regarder l'anglais dans les yeux.

Arthur resta bouche bée devant sa déclaration et se mit à buger comme un écran d'ordinateur. Il ne s'était ABSOLUMENT pas du tout attendu à une déclaration pareille. Il resta ainsi pendant un bon moment avant que son cerveau ne se remette en marche et comprenne que le français était en train de déposer des baisers sur sa main. Certes cela n'était pas désagréable du tout, les lèvres de Francis étaient tellement douces que les sentir contre sa peau le faisait frissonner, d'autant plus que les baisers qu'il lui donnait étaient d'une douceur extrême ce qui n'arrangeait pas la sensation de chaleur que l'anglais ressentait au niveau de son cœur. Ce dernier battait tellement vite qu'Artur se demandait lui-même pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Même avec une déclaration pareille. C'était Francis, il devait forcément se moquer de lui. Même si au fond de lui il espérait que cela n'était pas le cas.

« N… N'importe quoi ! Tu… Tu te… Moques encore de moi je suis sûr ! »

« Vraiment ? Je montre mon amour pour toi à travers tout mon pays et dans le monde entier, je fais en sorte qu'il puisse se voir quotidiennement à travers nos vêtements et accessoires de tous les jours, je décore par la même occasion ma ville et mon pays avec ton drapeau, tous les français portant ce drapeau t'envoient une déclaration indirect de ma part, quel français irait mettre un drapeau anglais si il ne les aimait pas en sachant que nous nous détestons depuis un bon millénaire ? Si même après cela tu ne veux toujours pas me croire… Peut-être qu'avec ça, tu changeras d'avis. »

Francis attira alors doucement Arthur contre lui et lui prit le menton d'une main avant de l'embrasser passionnément en mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait envers son bien aimé dans ce baiser.  
Angleterre fut trop choqué pour réagir et se laissa faire constatant malgré lui que les lèvres du français n'étaient pas si désagréable que cela. Il se surprit même à répondre au baiser avec autant de ferveur que celui de France. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'anglais et le serra contre lui en accueillant le baiser avec plaisir. Lorsqu'Arthur se décida à le lâcher (parce que oui bizarrement il avait semblé ne plus vouloir le lâcher et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie), Francis lui fit un grand sourire remplit de joie avec les joues légèrement rosés. Arthur, lui, avait le visage cramoisi et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux préférant détourner son regard.

« Tu… T'es vraiment un idiot… »

« Hahaha moi aussi je t'aime mon lapin ! »

* * *

Et... Je trouve que ma scène de baiser manque de romantisme mais j'arrivais pas à faire mieux ewe  
Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois \o/  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en me laissant une petite review :3


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Personnages : **England & France, mention d'America  
**Autres: **Un petit bonus à la suite de mon OS, quand j'ai vu le nombre de produits qu'il y avait avec le drapeau britannique, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse ça en fic! D'où mon bonus x)  
En espérant que ça vous plaise! :D

* * *

L'anglais dormait paisiblement dans son lit et émergea tout doucement peu de temps après. Il s'étira légèrement et bâilla un peu en se remémorant ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui, ses pensées furent interrompu lorsque son regard croisa son horloge. En voyant l'heure qu'il était, il poussa un hurlement, il était en retard, très en retard, de plusieurs heures.  
Il avait rendez-vous ce matin avec Francis et était censé le retrouver dans un café pour le petit déjeuner et passer la journée avec lui mais… La journée était déjà bien avancée là et le français avait sans doute dû croire qu'Arthur lui avait posé un lapin vu qu'il n'était pas venu.  
Angleterre poussa un nombre de jurons tout aussi incroyable par leur quantité que par leur vulgarité avant de prendre son téléphone et après avoir cherché pendant 5minutes comment on le déverrouillait, il vit qu'il avait un bon nombre de sms et d'appels en absence, tous de Francis. Le français n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout, il était terriblement furieux et Arthur maudit son foutu téléphone pour ne pas avoir sonné.  
C'était tellement plus simple d'avoir un réveil pour se réveiller ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce foutu américain casse le sien en plus de son ancien téléphone pour lui refiler un de ses iPhone ? Il avait prétendu ne pas avoir fait exprès de les casser mais l'anglais savait parfaitement que c'était volontaire ! Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il était has-been et qu'il devrait se mettre à jour, raison pour laquelle l'américain lui avait offert un iPhone pour son anniversaire. Sauf que devant le refus de l'anglais de s'en servir car le sien marchait parfaitement, Alfred avait trouvé le moyen de casser « accidentellement » le téléphone d'Arthur. Autant vous dire que ce jour-là, l'Angleterre était dans une colère noir. Bref à force il n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que de se faire à cet étrange appareil et il ne s'y faisait absolument pas.

L'anglais mis un bon moment avant de trouver comment faire pour envoyer un sms à Francis et ensuite ce fut une lutte laborieuse avec le clavier numérique, bon sang mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce fichu téléphone mette des lettres qu'il n'avait pas touché ! Rah ! Et voilà que le correcteur automatique s'y mettait aussi en changeant ce qu'il marquait alors qu'il écrivait parfaitement bien tout seul ! Que…. ? Il n'acceptait pas les insultes en plus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette me*de ?! La Nation insulaire s'énerva un bon moment sur son téléphone avant de réussir à envoyer un sms à Francis, mais le fourbe correcteur automatique avait réussis à modifier son texte au dernier moment et le français se retrouva avec un sms pour le moins étrange. Croyant qu'Arthur se moquait de lui après lui avoir posé un lapin, il entra dans une colère noire et se décida d'aller flanquer une raclée au Britannique pour s'être foutu de lui ainsi. Entente Cordiale ou pas, il allait voir ce sale rosebeaf !  
Arthur, inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, continuait de maudire l'américain, son téléphone, et de nouveau l'américain, bref sa journée avait très mal commencé et il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ce fichu égocentrique d'Alfred il lui ferait sa fête. Il allait voir ce qu'un ex-Pirate était capable de faire !

Après avoir ruminé sa vengeance pendant un bon moment, l'anglais se décida à aller prendre sa douche et trouva étrange que Francis ne lui avait pas répondu, il devait vraiment être furieux. Génial. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour se faire pardonner maintenant…  
Tandis qu'il prenait tranquillement sa douche, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée ce qui fit sursauter le britannique. On venait de défoncer sa porte d'entrer là, non ? Sa journée continuait magnifiquement bien, voilà qu'on venait le cambriolé maintenant. En soupirant, la Nation insulaire sortit de la douche et eu à peine le temps de se passer une serviette autour de la taille que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volé sur un français qui semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête.

« Euh… Hello ? »

* * *

« Francis non arrête ! Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?! Aïeuh mais ça fait mal ! »

« Tiens-toi tranquille sale rosbif »

« Ahhh ! »

* * *

Lorsque l'anglais reprit connaissance il était ligoté, toujours en serviette, et il était incapable de bouger, il faisait noir dans la salle et il se demandait bien où il était. Le français l'avait immobilisé avant de l'assommer et de l'amener il ne savait où. Tout à coup une lumière s'alluma ce qui eut pour effet d'éblouir le britannique dont les yeux n'y étaient pas habitué. C'est alors qu'il vit Francis…. Dans une tenue SM… Avec un fouet… What?

« T'as intérêt à avoir une TRES bonne excuse pour expliquer le fait que tu m'aies posé un lapin monumentale ce matin… »

« Que… Quoi ! Non attend Francis je… C'est pas ma faute ! »

« Explique-toi vite ou sinon je t'assure que tu vas vraiment le regretter. »

« Le réveil ! Il… Il n'a pas sonné ! »

« Franchement Arthur, tu n'as pas plus débile comme excuse ? »

« Non mais je t'assure ! Il… N'a vraiment pas sonné et… »

« Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Toi qui a l'habitude de te lever à 6h tous les matins… Avec ou sans réveil tu te réveilles toujours à cette heure-là, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! »

Un coup de fouet sur le sol donna des frissons dans le dos d'Angleterre, il…. Que pouvait-il faire ? Dire à son rival qu'il n'avait pas réussis à dormir de la nuit et ne s'était endormi que très tôt le matin tellement il était stressé par leur rendez-vous ou… Garder sa fierté et se faire massacrer par un français en colère ?

« Comme je m'en doutais tu n'as aucune excuse… Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me poser un lapin à nouveau. » Dit-il en s'approchant avec un sourire flippant.

« N… Non attend ! »

Mais le français ne s'arrêta pas et se préparait à frapper l'anglais avec son arme, ce dernier n'ayant pas envie de subir ce qui risquait de lui arriver et de se faire humilier ainsi par son rival préféra lui dire la vérité même si elle aussi était embarrassante.

« J'ARRIVAIS PAS A DORMIR CAR JE STRESSAIS POUR NOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS ET JE ME SUIS ENDORMI QU'A CINQ HEURE DU MATIN ET COMME MON REVEIL A PAS SONNE JE ME SUIS REVEILLER EN RETARD VOILA T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ?! »

Francis fut tellement surpris des propos de son petit lapin qu'il s'arrêta d'un coup avant de se mettre à rigoler. Franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour être comme ça ! Mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait son petit anglais !

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi anxieux à propos de notre premier rendez-vous, comme tu es mignon mon lapin ~ »

« I'm not your bloody rabbit… »

Le français continua de rigoler avant d'aller détacher son bien aimé et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Excuses acceptées. »

L'anglais piqua un fard suite au baiser et regarda ailleurs en étant content d'avoir échappé à la folie de son amant et honteux de lui avoir révéler une chose pareille.  
Francis quant à lui était toujours un peu fâché mais voir son anglais préféré rougir ainsi lui plaisait vraiment et il lui en voulait de moins en moins, il était tellement mignon après tout, comment lui en vouloir trop longtemps ?

« Tu veux venir continuer cette charmante journée dans ma chambre ? ~ »

« N'y pense même pas frog. »

« Oh ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais très bien ce que tu veux et c'est non ! »

« Bon d'accord… » Répondit le français avec une mine boudeuse. « Mais j'ai quand même le droit de te montrer ma chambre ? »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois. »

Et sur ce, Francis prit le bras d'Arthur en ignorant ses insultes et le fait qu'il lui disait de le lâcher et il l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre où il le laissa à l'entrer avant de tourner sur lui-même en désignant sa magnifique pièce.

« Alors ? Elle te plait mon lapin ? Le lit est très confortable tu sais, tu devrais l'essayer. » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

Mais ledit lapin n'en avait cure des sous-entendus salace du français, il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Et encore choqué était faible comme terme. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait, ses yeux voyaient des choses que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à identifier tellement c'était incroyable. Il y avait son drapeau partout ici. Mais vraiment PARTOUT. Les tapisseries au mur et au sol étaient faites avec son drapeau, les meubles avaient son drapeau, le lit du français avait des draps avec son drapeau, sur son bureau se trouvait des stylos avec son drapeaux, des ciseaux aussi. Arthur s'avança dans la pièce et vit que l'horloge était pareil, un thermomètre au mur avait aussi ses couleurs, un miroir, il ouvrit un tiroir et vit des sous-vêtements avec son drapeau, ABSOLUMENT TOUT dans cette pièce était aux couleurs de son drapeau, s'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Francis qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui et il s'évanouit d'un coup laissant le français hurler d'inquiétude à son égard.

Francis ne comprenait pas, il pensait que ça aurait fait plaisir à son petit lapin qu'il mette son drapeau partout ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que tout dans cette pièce était aux couleurs de son drapeau, il en avait fait de même pour son ordinateur, sa souris, son iPhone, ainsi que ses consoles de jeux, ses paquets de mouchoirs, bref le moindre petit objet avait le drapeau britannique dessus. Cela ne plaisait peut-être pas à l'anglais mais le français lui adorait voir le drapeau de son rival partout dans sa chambre. Et non il n'était pas un psychopathe, c'était purement une preuve d'amour !

* * *

Hahaha alors ça vous a plu? :D

Je me DEVAIS de faire ça, Francis qui a une chambre entièrement britishisé (oui j'invente des mots) c'était tellement tentant quand on voit qu'il met le drapeau de son anglais vraiment partout.  
Et je me DEVAIS aussi de faire s'évanouir Angleterre, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement dans ma tête xD.

Et désolé pour celles qui s'attendaient à quelque chose d'un peu plus pervers avec la partie limite SM, je suis sadique je sais ;D *sort*


End file.
